Chaos Assassin
by Starkiller999
Summary: Percy is left behind and discovered by chaos who needs an assassin first story pls dont be too critical
1. Percys flashbacks

Hrysos/Percy Pov

Why me!

You're probably wondering why I'm saying this.

My name is Percy Jackson and for 1000 of year's I have been asking myself this question. I should probably tell you something, I am a demigod. Half human half god, you on the other hand are probably just a simple mortal living a simple live reading this for fun. Lucky kid. I never got that chance, for me it was kill that monster, fight that god, kill that titan, kill that giant, and go kill Mother Earth Gaea cause we're too scared of them. I was the Hero of Olympus, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Bane of Gaea, Killer of Titans and Giants, and son of Poseidon. Yea I had great friends and even a girlfriend! But that all changed when he came.

_Flashback (_all flashbacks will be clearly listed and in _italic_)

_I was running up Half-blood hill dragging a screaming kid named Joe along. We were being chased by 50 or so hellhounds the size of trucks and a couple of empousai screaming bloody murder at us. I normally would have stopped, turned around and fought them but today I was lugging along this screaming 16 year old. So I ran instead of fought._

_End of Flashback_

I ultimately regret that decision but I also thank it because if that kid hadn't made it across the border I might not be the second most powerful being in all the universes (yes I said universes there are more than one) any way back to my flashback

_More Flashback_

_Once inside the camps borders I dumped the kid on the ground and turned to watch as the monsters rammed the invisible magical barriers around the camp and turned to dust before his eyes. He suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck and begin to choke him. He flipped whoever it was and uncapped riptide. It was Joe, he was completely flipping a biscuit (got that one from my band teacher) and trying to kill me for bringing him here. He went to attack me again and I placed Riptides point on his neck and asked him if he'd rather be here or outside with all the monsters outside the border (monster reinforcements) he gulped and said he'd rather be here. Percy! Came a yell and Annabeth came up to me and screamed what are you doing holding a sword to a new kids neck! He just tried to kill me Annabeth what am I supposed to do. I then heard a cough that sounded suspiciously like bullshit coming from be hind me. Nice to see you too Clarisse. Whatever Prissy was the reply I got._

_End Of More Flashback_

I really never got over Clarisse calling me that, oh well I just guess ill never see her or anyone else again so I might as well forcefully remove them from my memory or that might just get in the way of my missions

_Even More Flashback_

_Today was the day, today I was going to get over my fears and propose to Annabeth. I had convinced Poseidon to apologize to Athena and convinced Athena to apologize to Poseidon and have them approve to me proposing to Annabeth I thought this would be the happiest day of my life!_

_End Of Even More Flashback_

Boy was I wrong that day.


	2. Percys memoirs

**Hrysos/Percy Pov**

Man, some things never leave you. Like the day that over obnoxious ego filled brat was claimed Son of Poseidon.

_Flashback_

_Gods this week sucked, first Joe tries to kill me for bringing him here, Annabeth wont talk to me, and Joe was claimed son of Poseidon! After being claimed he went on a quest with me and Annabeth to kill a hydra and what did he do! He hid in a cave while I and Annabeth did all the work and when the hydra was only one stab away from death he comes out and stabs it. When we got back he proclaimed he killed the hydra single handedly and was adored by everyone except myself, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, and Clarisse. I was thinking big deal done that done even more never ever doing it again. Except if needed to. Then one night at the campfire Poseidon appeared and said Joe is my utmost favorite son! I almost snapped right then and there._

_End of Flashback_

Gods I was so pissed that day it was like nobody cared about me any more.

_More Flashback_

_Back at my cabin I thought it's alright I can fix this tomorrow when I propose to Annabeth tomorrow. The next morning I woke up to the sound of screaming and rushed outside in nothing but a pair of shorts with riptide in my hand. I saw two newbie's being dragged across the border by Travis and Conner Stoll. I walk back into my cabin to get dressed, I had told annabeth to meet me at the beach at 9:00. I looked at the clock, 8:45 perfect time to make the perfect scene to propose to her in. I got to sword fighting arena before Conner stopped me and said that the two newbie's were sons of Zeus and Hades. Before I could say anything he ran off. I thought that was odd but then again he is a son of Hermes. I continued down the trail and then I heard it, the giggling then the Joe promise you won't tell Percy he'll make a big fuss about this Please! Ok Annabeth I won't promised Joe as I hear that a roar came in my ears, hearing that, hear that from the girl I was going to propose to cheating on me made me snap, completely snap, the ground began to shake and huge waves crashed over them and I ran, to my cabin throwing all my stuff into my bag and upon hearing a knock on the door I opened it and there was a soaking wet Annabeth outside screaming why Percy! Because you were cheating on me Annabeth was my reply. Of course I was you were never going to do anything with me so I cheated of you! I handed her the box that the ring was inside and walked out the door over the border and into New York._

_End of More Flashback_

My life sucked back then but now I am living the dream life, women, loyal soldiers, and a new father.

**Hey every one thanks for the reviews (except for u Flaming Like Charizard u suck)**

**Pls Keep reviwing and check out my poll I need to now who you guys think Percy should me dating in the Story**

**Thank you and keep on reading**

**Starkilller999**


	3. Percys Fate

**Sorry to everyone about that last comment, especially you Flaming like Charizard. Thanks for reviewing and anyone who would like one of these people to date Percy in the story send me a message or choose in the review. So far the standings are**

**Artemis-0**

**Piper-1**

**Reyna-0**

**Athena-0**

**Aphrodite-0**

**Hecate-0**

**Persephone-0**

**Hera-0**

**Thalia-0**

**Queen Hylla-0**

**Hazel-0**

**Clarisse- 0**

**Drew- 0**

**My OC-0**

**Piper going for the win so far**

**Thanks and pls review**

**Starkiller999**

**Shit I need duct tape and a disclaimer**

**I Starkiller999 look nothing like Rick Riordan and sound nothing like Rick Riordan so how could I be Rick Riordan? Pls send all internet duct tape characters are running loose and terrorizing my computer.**

**Prissy: What do you mean Prissy I'm not Prissy I'm Percy idiot!**

**Starkiller999: See what I mean!**

**Prissy: Change it now!**

**Starkiller999: Nah**

**Pulls out Riptide**

**Prissy: Change it now!**

**Starkiller999: fine you dyslexic child**

**Prissy: thank you**

**Yea I defiantly need some duct tape here**

**Dyslexic Child: WTF DIE STARKILLER999**

**Starkiller999: RUN FOR THE HILLS THE DYSLEXIC CHILD IS COMING!**

Hrysos/Percy Pov

_Flashback_

_In my opinion they could all burn in the pits of Tatarus for all there worth. God damn I haven't eaten for 3 days! Shit more hellhounds! I really wonder why there are so many hellhounds in New York. Huh I guess there all left over from the titan war. After killing the hellhounds I heard a strange noise like a portal opening? I looked up and saw a portal opening I was like Oh Shit WTF. A man stepped out dressed in a starry suit and was holding a star filled IPad. He said Hello Percy Jackson I am Chaos creator of the universes. I was like seriously or is this joke? No this is not a joke Perseus this is for real was the reply. Yea and I'm a monkey I muttered. No need for sarcasm said chaos in a stern tone; I am here to ask you to become part of my family and also train to be a commander and assassin. I said hell yea I defiantly want to do that! Chaos smiled and held out his hand. I tool it without a second thought_

_End of Flashback_

I was training and my best friend Asimi, son of Poseidon like myself was really named Evan, he was the only one I had told my true name to, he also had run away from camp because Poseidon only paid attention to Joe. He was also my brother. We were both technically sons of Chaos but Poseidon had not said he did not want us anymore. We were doing pushups listening to music on our iPods, same song though, 21 guns, by Green Day impressing the girls with our pushup skills. We did about 3500 pushups while listening to the song. Me and Asimi did everything together because not only because were brothers because we were the twin assassins Hrysos & Asimi (gold and silver for you people who don't know Greek) and twin commanders of Chaos Army. We had over a billion missions under our belts in just a 1000 year period. Over the intercom we heard Hrysos and Asimi report to my office please came Chaos voice. We looked at each other and said race you and bolted to the door, needless to say we tied. Chaos looked at us and made us swear on the River Styx not to be mad at him. We swore and he told us we were going to Earth to help the gods. We said ok and asked who we would bring? He said the whole army because all the monsters, titans, giants and Gaea were forming there own army. We said we understood and left. We called Boba Fett son of none (because he's a clone) and told him to ready the ships. We soon had the entire army loaded onto 245 Venator class Star Destroyers we then headed to our command ship The Hand Of Chaos. We took off and went to lightspeed almost immediately and arrived on earth in precisely 2 minutes.

Chaos Pov

I teleported to Mount Olympus and watched all the gods except for Poseidon mourn the loss of Percy Jackson. I stepped out and said hello Olympians I am Chaos. Zeus was at a definite loss of words. Suddenly they all bowed and Zeus asked the reason of your visit, Lord Chaos is? You all know of the impending threat of the Great Alliance against you right? I asked. Yes we do was the reply. Good I am sending my Army and Assassins to help you in your fight, the whole army. Zeus eyes widened in fear and said thank you Lord Chaos we are most honored. I smiled and teleported away.

Annabeth Pov

It's been a thousand years since I ruined Percy's proposal to me and he disappeared. My life has sucked for me then. Even though I was made immortal and all my friends were made immortal I cried because Percy never got to be immortal. He was just tossed away and forgotten. He must have just faded like the other two Hundred Handers (Hundred Handers like Briares), because he was never found in the underworld. I miss him so much! I also miss Evan he was the second best thing that happened to because he filled the spot in my heart that Percy left. But then he left and my like sucked again.

Hrysos/Percy Pov

Hell yea we were gonna scare the shit outta those campers when we appeared in the sky over there summer camp. I said all troops to the gunships get ready to disembark! The troops yelled enthusiastically as we boarded the gunship. Today me and Asimi were dressed in full Mandalorian body armor and our troops in Mark IV Kataran Commando armor.

**Starkiller999: I also do not own Star Wars or any of its affiliates**

**Dyslexic Child: He also doesn't own Percy Jackson or any of its affiliates**

**Starkiller999: I hope you all will review and Vote thanks By**

**Dyslexic Child: Now give me my name back!**

**Starkiller999: Crap got to run!**


	4. Percys Arrival

**Sup people Star killer999 here with the stats of my questions so far.**

**Piper-2**

**Reyna-3**

**Hestia-1**

**Artemis-4**

**Hera-0 hahahaha**

**Athena-1**

**Aphrodite-0**

**Thalia-0**

**Queen Hylla-1**

**Kinzie-0**

**Hazel-0**

**Hecate-0**

**Persephone-0**

**Clarisse-0**

**Drew-0**

**My OC-0**

**Right now Artemis is going for the win!**

**The next chapter is when he begins to date someone so get your votes in soon or it will be too late!**

**As for the Dyslexic Child I have duct taped him and most of my other characters to my ceiling fan and are spinning them around.**

**Dyslexic Child: Please let me down I'm gonna (insert retching noises) puke**

**Say sorry first.**

**Dyslexic Child: Fine, I, Percy Jackson am sorry.**

**Thank you for saying sorry.**

**Percy Jackson: thanks for letting me down, YAY my names back!**

**You're welcome.**

**I Starkiller999 do not own Percy Jackson, Star Wars, Or Halo.**

**Percy Jackson: you don't?**

**No Rick Riordan, George Lucas, and Microsoft do**

**Master Chief: WTF**

**Holy shit how did you get here? Dun Dun Dun Da**

Hrysos/Percy Pov

Gunships take off I said as we stopped over Camp Half-blood, 25 gunships took off from The Hand Of Chaos all emblazoned with the symbol of Chaos, a pattern of stars surrounding a sword. We landed and about 450 campers came running up including the Hunters of Artemis and Roman campers, and the Gods came running up as well. I stepped out in my full gold Mandalorian armor with Evan at my side in his silver Mandalorian armor with our two second in commands, Boba Fett in his green Mandalorian armor and Jessi in her blue Mandalorian Armor. Zeus stepped forward and asked who we were. Soldiers of chaos I replied coldly. This is you whole army scoffed Zeus. No this is just 0.5 percent of our army I said in a disgusted tone. Zeus said oh. I said time to introduce ourselves; I am Hrysos son of Chaos. I am Asimi son of Chaos said Evan. I am Boba Fett son of none said Boba removing his helmet. I am Jessi son of Skywalker, descendant of Chaos she said removing her helmet. Aren't you two going to remove your helmets asked Zeus pointing at me and Evan. No we are not I said rudely. Hades then asked have any of you seen Percy Jackson or Evan Cadeus they were my favorite nephews even though I never showed it. Mine too said Zeus; we all really liked them but never showed it, because we didn't want to say we all favored two demigods.

Then Poseidon yelled I hope they are rotting some where because those two are no sons of mine! All of the sudden Chaos stepped out of a portal and said you can now be full sons of Chaos since your real father does not want you any more.

Chaos Pov

I placed a hand on each of there shoulders (the shoulder guard had disappeared when the ritual began) and said Sas axió̱seo̱n, ópo̱s oi gioi mou (I claim you as my sons in Greek) there bodies went rigid as there transformations began. They fell over and writhed in pain and screamed in agony. Exactly one minute later the got up and seemed to radiate more authority and power than before. Thank you father they said in perfect unison after getting up. All the gods cold say was WTF who are you to?

Asimi/Evan Pov

Wow after the things Chaos said they still didn't know who we were. I said well we might as well tell them now, eh Perce. Yea we probably should Cad was my reply. We both snapped our fingers and all the men that had come with us including the women were changed in to tight fitting track suits with chaos emblem on the left side of there chests and there name and rank on there sleeves. Even we changed too and all the people in attendance gasped, and Percy was tacked by Grover in a flying hug while me and Nico hugged and high-fived. Hades was like holy shit it's them! Zeus said there back thank the maker Chaos there back! I smiled broadly as me and the lord of the dead fist bumped while the god of wine embraced Percy while saying welcome back Peter Johnson. After saying hello to all the gods except for Poseidon, I and Percy punched him in the face at the same time. Tyson picked us both us and squeezed till we couldn't breath, we stumbled around for a few seconds regaining our breath while Tyson yelled my brothers are back!

Hrysos/Percy Pov

I smiled at Tyson's enthusiasm and at Joe's displeasure, me and Evan then turned and pointed at an empty space and there rose a space port and barracks that were amazingly furnished. The gunships took off and landed on The Hand Of Chaos while it and the rest of the ships docked at the space port where the rest of the troops disembarked dressed similar to us and went into the barracks. We dismissed the troops with us and they went to the barracks. We then said all campers wishing to join the Army of Chaos please go to the barracks and report to Boba and Jessi there. There were cheers to that comment Joe, Jasa, Jaya and Annabeth tried to go to but we stopped them and pushed them back. No idiotic asses allowed here only approved campers can go in you are not, so leave now.

Asimi/Evan Pov

I was walking in the woods after the discussion with the idiots when I saw Nico kissing a girl behind a tree he looked up and saw me standing there, I mouthed wheels at him and left. I smiled in happiness and sadness because I didn't have a girlfriend but he did.

**Woo is awesome right I think this just is great right**

**Master Chief: Right**

**Holy shit!**

**Bye **

**Starkiller999**


	5. It happened

**Sup Peoples Starkiller999 here with the final vote**

**Piper-5**

**Reyna-6**

**Artemis-10**

**Queen Hylla-2**

**Hera- hahahahaha**

**Aphrodite-1**

**Hestia-1**

**Thalia/pinecone face-1**

**Rachel-00000000000000000000000 what a fail, then again, Oracle.**

**Athena-1**

**Clarisse-000 loser**

**Hazel-000**

**Drew-000**

**Hecate-000**

**Persephone-000**

**My OC-000 Cry**

**Artemis Wins!**

**Sorry I have not been updating but I have been unconscious because of flying purple Spartan tape**

**Master Chief: I'm back!**

**Darn**

**Master Chief: what!**

**I was hoping you would stay at **Experimental Agent 1123**s** **for a while longer**

**Master Chief: Why?**

**So I would have more time to plan**

**Master Chief: Plan what?**

**This!**

**Go purple Spartan tape!**

**Master Chief: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hahahahahahaha trapped on the ceiling fan with purple Spartan tape Master Chief is.**

**Master Chief: "cry" why must you torture me in this way "sob"**

**Because it's evil and fun**

**Master Chief: Who gave you this tape "wail"**

Experimental Agent 1123 **did**

**Master Chief: a thousand curses upon him!**

**Ill tell him you said that**

**Master Chief: **

**Random Dude: that was my reaction when I had to watch the Twilight saga**

**?**

**Well then, on with the story**

Evan/Asimi Pov

*whistling* I am happy today, I just saw my best friend kissing a girl. I still have to figure out who the girl is, oh well. I took out my IPod and started to listen to Do You Know Your Enemy by Green Day. I saw my second in command Jessi walking through the woods running her hands through her hair with an exasperated sigh.

Jessi Pov

Ugh! Such a tiring day, so many new recruits from the camp and so inexperienced! Oh! Here comes Asimi or should I say Evan as his real name is. Shit he's coming over! I'm just going to take out my IPod and begin listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

Asimi/Evan Pov

"Hey Jessi!" I called "can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" was the reply I got.

"I was wondering if you liked Green Day." I said.

"Heck Yes!" was the reply.

"Ok because I'm thinking about getting Green day to perform a show here"

"Are you serious?"

"Definitely"

"Excellent"

"I need you help though"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"Let's go set up"

"Ok"

Hrysos/Percy Pov

Great! I just found out my Brother and his second in command are setting up a Green Day concert! Not that I don't like Green Day but there setting it up in camp! I might have to go strangle him for this! Never mind can't harm each other because were both Chaos kids.

"Tori!" I yelled "get over here right now!"

BANG!

"Yea boss?"

"Stop doing that to me!"

"Sorry boss man"

"Graah you're just like Blackjack"

"Who?"

"A Pegasus"

"Oh"

BANG!

"Go away Broom top"

"Fine" said Thomas

CRACK!

"Why don't you like him boss?"

"He's just annoying"

"Ok boss"

"Agh! Just go see what Evan is doing"

"Ok boss man"

"Grrrrr"

CRACK!

Those two are the best yet most annoying spies ever.

"Boss!" yelled a voice in my head.

"Blackjack!"

"Where you been boss man?"

"Around"

"Really"

"Yep"

"Haven't let anyone ride me since you left boss"

"Wow Blackjack are you serious"

"As serious as you can get boss man"

"Well want to go flying just like old times?"

"Of course boss man"

"One more thing Blackjack"

"What boss?"

"Stop calling me that"

"What ever boss"

"Let's just go flying"

"Yep"

I and Blackjack had just taken off when I saw a silver chariot pulled by reindeer take off behind us and saw Artemis fly up next to us and say…

**Cliffhanger! have to wait for next chapter for what she says hahahaha. Just kidding I am here for a middle of a story disclaimer.**

**I Starkiller999 do not own Percy Jackson, Star Wars, Halo, Green Day or any of their affiliates.**

"Hello Perseus"

"Mhm" was my reply

"What happened to you?"  
>"Nothing happened"<p>

"Something did"

"No nothing did"

"Yes you used to be such a carefree kid now you are a coldblooded killer"

"Point is?"

"You've changed"

"Point taken"

"What made you change?"

"Everything"

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody wanted me anymore"

"Everyone wanted you after you left"

"Maybe but no one wanted me while I was there"

"Not true"

"What?"

"I the maiden goddess never forgot you"

"Prove it"

"I will"

And she kissed me. The goddess kissed me and flew off quickly. What has this world come to?

"I bet you don't want me to tell anyone that hey boss" said Blackjack

"Oh gods no" I said.

"Yea, thought so" he said

"Let's go see what Tori found out."

"Ok"

Asimi/Evan Pov

WOOOOOO! Green Day concert tonight! Just got to get the band here now. I take out my cell phone and call the bands manager.

"Hello?" said the bands manager.

"Hello my name is Evan and I would like Green Day to come and perform a show here."

"Sure do you have the sufficient funds?"

"Yes"

**CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
